Coleção
by UchihaJL
Summary: Concurso de Fanfics do fórum YGNS:: YAOI SasuNaru. O sentimento de amizade acabara de mudar. Mas Naruto não queria ser apenas mais um na vida do outro. Baseada em: Na sua estante - Pitty


Fanfic referente ao Concurso de Fanfics do fórum YGNS.

**Baseado em: **Na sua estante - Pitty

* * *

**Coleção**

Era estranho sentir aquilo, aquela queimação por dentro, um leve ardor. Talvez um friozinho na barriga, simplesmente algo desagradável que eu não desejo à ninguém.

Fitei os olhos de Sasuke e tentei procurar alguma gotícula de mentira na provável absurda história dele. E simplesmente não encontrei. E advinha? Eu odiei não ter achado falta de verdade nos orbes cor de ônix.

- Verdade que você aceitou?

Aquela altura nada era segredo entre nós, mesmo que às vezes Sasuke ainda se mantivesse calado, mas contava-me seus casos e descasos na maior facilidade. Realmente eu conquistara sua confiança.

- Sim, é completamente verdade. Já perdi tudo o que eu tinha uma vez. E mesmo a contragosto tive que aceitar namorar alguém que eu não gosto para não perder a amizade.

Sasuke havia amadurecido, não somente fisicamente, mas podíamos ver as diferenças em seu jeito de agir, ele estava tentando ao máximo conservar o que tinha para não perder.

- Você é realmente um idiota!

Xinguei-o tentando não olhar para ele, estava completamente arrasado, não queria que Sasuke se envolvesse com outros. Em meus pensamentos mais íntimos ele era meu. E eu realmente queria isso.

Ele também estava charmoso, tanto que despertava atenção de inúmeras garotas e garotos. E ele sempre aceitava os pedidos de namoro para não perder as inúmeras amizades que conquistou com tamanha popularidade.

- Eu precisava – Tentou argumentar. Eu percebi pelo movimento dos seus olhos que ele de fato não queria aquilo.

Eu mesmo não compreendia o porquê de sentir tantos ciúmes de alguém cuja existência nunca se igualaria à minha humilde e ora enjoativa presença que podia facilmente desprezada pelo deus do novo mundo 'Sasuke, a perfeição em carne e osso'.

Ri comigo mesmo para não transparecer a impaciência de haver escutado aquilo, e virei os olhos para ele que parecia estar em outro lugar. Sua cabeça vagava em outro mundo a quilômetros dali, talvez.

- Tudo bem, não vou julgá-lo já que de certa forma está tentando prevalecer a paz. Mesmo que você precise machucar inúmeras pessoas pelo seu prazer pessoal.

- Isso não se trata do _meu _prazer pessoal. Se dependesse de mim eu apenas continuaria a ser eu mesmo. Continuaria o mesmo Uchiha de sempre. Sem essas inúteis adições de sentimentos nas minhas relações pessoais.

Eu queria saber o que ele pensava. Queria poder sentir seus sentimentos muito além do que podia fazer naquele momento.

**oxOxo**

Os dias passavam e a velocidade do passar das horas estrangulava cada esperança minha. Sentia o muro da distancia ir crescendo hora após hora.

Peguei o celular negro em cima da mesa de cabeceira e disquei números que sabia de cor. Já havia os digitado inúmeras vezes. E esperei alguns segundos pela pelo cessar do sinal.

- _Alô – _O outro entoou em seu tom baixo de voz.

- _Ei, Sasuke? – _Perguntou estava claro que sabia que era ele do outro lado da linha, afinal eu havia ligado. Acabei parecendo um besta perguntando isso.

- _Naruto, que aconteceu? – _De certo modo ele pareceu preocupado, talvez achasse que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido comigo.

_- Ah. Passa aqui. Nunca mais apareceu. – _Falei quase reclamando e com uma entonação demasiado infantil. Tentando tirar o leve indicio de preocupação.

- _Tá – _Respondeu de modo seco e desligou. O loiro tinha total certeza que _aquele _era o jeito do Uchiha, sabia que ele era uma pessoa rústica e grossa. Não fazia idéia se ele viria mesmo, Sasuke era uma pessoa de palavra, mas estava estranho ultimamente. Diferente e voador talvez.

Pousei uma das mãos em meus cabelos e sorri, não que estivesse com vontade, mas precisava romper o mau humor da distancia que Sasuke nos proporcionou.

Os dias passaram lentos, Sasuke não veio. Minhas esperanças se dissiparam. E junto com elas foi minha vontade de viver. Sabia que nunca teria nada mais que uma plena amizade com o Uchiha, mas nosso relacionamento estava a tal ponto que qualquer coisa poderia rompê-lo.

Certo dia escutei uma batida leve na porta, uma batida única. O toque de Uchiha Sasuke. Corri para perto da porta de madeira que se estendia a minha frente e girei a maçaneta, e ali estava ele, em pé na minha frente.

Sua expressão facial transmitia leveza e certa paz de espírito. Sorri para ele e convidei-o a entrar abrindo mais a porta.

- O que traz o senhor Uchiha aqui? – Perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Eu terminei com ela – Respirou aliviado e sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Finalmente.

Isso me deixou extremamente feliz, eufórico, mas, não podia deixar de pensar em de certa forma consolá-lo. Mesmo que não o aparentasse precisar.

- Por que terminaram? – Forcei um pouco uma cara séria mesmo que de forma falida.

- Ela era muito ciumenta. Pediu que eu escolhesse entre ela e meus amigos. E eu escolhi os amigos - Ele olhou para mim e sorriu disfarçado.

- Viu seu idiota, te falei que não ia acabar bem – Tentei o repreender e como sempre olhei para outro lado tentando evitar seus orbes oculares – Você acabou ferindo-a mais do que conseguiria com um simples 'não'.

- A noticia vai vazar – Ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para mim. - E logo terei que me ver amarrado a alguém que eu não quero ao meu lado.

- Faz isso por que quer – Afirmei novamente, eu me julgava 'tutor' do juízo de nós dois juntos, e isso realmente não era fácil julgando o fato de Sasuke ser um garoto orgulhoso e às vezes um tanto irritante.

Eu já estava em completa ciência do que aconteceria, analisei cada possibilidade provável de acontecer durante a "nova fase" da amizade entre nós.

Era certo que revendo fatos das relações anteriores de Uchiha Sasuke e seus relacionamentos conturbados provaram a mim que cada vez a distancia se tornaria maior.

Fechei meus olhos, certamente meu tempo com ele seria resumido. Teria que tentar ajudá-lo ao máximo tentar colocar mais juízo naquela mente que outrora fora corrompida por alguma coisa de certo não identificada que o transformara completamente.

- Você sabe que o que você ta fazendo é errado, não sabe? – Indaguei e fitei-o, queria provar se havia conhecimento dele nisso. Eu mesmo não era um bom psicólogo nem algo do tipo, mas precisava fazê-lo cair em si. E talvez o fizesse por mim mesmo, odiava ter que saber que estava namorando.

- Sei, mas eu preciso – Tentou justificar-se, o tom frio e seco habitual dele apenas me preocupou mais. Um Uchiha não voltava atrás em suas idéias, metas e ambições.

- Seu retardado! – Falei um pouco mais alto e sorri - Tudo bem. Faça como quiser, acaba logo com a sua vida.

Uma gargalhada fria e lenta saiu pelos lábios contraídos dele e ele sorriu.

- Obrigado pelo seu apoio Naruto – Concluiu um pensamento irônico em voz alta e olhou para mim, por segundos apenas, mas certamente não estava com a mente ali. Levantou-se de forma lenta e voltou novamente o olhar para mim – Vou indo Naruto.

Ânsia de vomito, isso que eu estava sentindo enquanto refletia ele havia me trocado por qualquer pessoa por ali. Justo _eu _que estive o tempo todo do lado dele, tentando das mais variadas formas ajudá-lo.

Não poderia continuar com essa forma errônea de sentimentos pelo Sasuke. Eu não posso. É um erro para mim mesmo. Vou acabar com minha própria vida.

Preciso dar um tempo de tudo, um tempo de mim mesmo. Preciso esquecê-lo, acabar com essa preocupação idiota, vou sumir da vida dele. Eu sempre fui o melhor amigo dele e agora ele só me vira as costas como se eu fosse um nada.

**oxOxo**

- Não é possível – Falei tentando simular algum sentimento ruim – Você voltou?

- Claro – Confirmou e gargalhou baixo e adentrou pela porta como se tivesse sido convidado a entrar, mesmo que eu não houvesse falado sobre uma provável possibilidade da entrada dele ali – Eu sempre volto.

- Eu acho que deva ir embora Sasuke - Fitei-o e disse, não podia mais deixar aparecer nada do que sentia ou do que queria fazer, não iria simplesmente tentar me humilhar Continuei com a porta aberta e sem olhar para ele.

- Por quê? – Perguntou, não parecia indignado nem chateado, talvez pensasse que eu estava brincando, mas eu nunca falara tão sério com ele.

- Por que sua nova namorada não vai gostar de ter você aqui – Falei revirando levemente lentamente os olhos.

- Que namorada? – Disse dando um sentido visível de que seu novo caso havia terminado, tentei não me abalar e respirar fundo.

- Não me interessa – Simplesmente disse e sorri um pouco, quase uma gargalhada.

- Interessa sim, você é meu melhor amigo – Ele chegou perto de mim e colocou uma das mãos em meu ombro.

Eu não podia me deixar enfraquecer por um simples ato, levantei minha mão e toquei na dele senti a quentura que transferia para mim, mas tirei-a dali.

- Vai embora – Mais um pedido do que uma ordem, olhei fixamente para ele que pareceu entender o recado e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mesmo não deixando visível a tristeza eu pude notá-la.

- Sabe Naruto – Começou com um tom mais lento do que o habitual – Eu sempre me sinto bem com você. Só acho realmente estranho que você seja meu único amigo que nunca disse que me amava ou que sentia alguma atração por mim. Justo você.

Fiquei em estado de choque, não sei se entendi certo, mas me pareceu que ele era meu amigo somente por eu ser o único que não dizia claramente que o amava, talvez estivesse ali somente para me ter como uma nova peça de uma coleção incompleta. Era apenas a ultima peça de um quebra-cabeça enorme construído inteiramente por ele.

- Saí daqui – Minha voz pareceu falha e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, encostei meus dedos em seu ombro e empurrei-o sem forças para fora.

- Eu sempre volto – Ele sorriu, não parecia nem um pouco abalado pelo que havia dito, senti seus dedos tocando minha face e afagando-a – Seu idiota!

Segurei sua mão e depois a tirei dali fechando a porta logo depois e corri pro meu quarto. Passei o dedo indicador pela lágrima que escorria pelo meu olho esquerdo. As lágrimas começavam a correr livremente.

Precisava do precioso tempo sem ele. Necessitava esquecê-lo mesmo que somente por um dia, chorar sozinho, refletir.

Senti a dor da talvez perda, não que realmente houvesse tido uma. Não tinha total certeza se as coisas continuariam daquele jeito, mesmo que sempre fora assim, eu sempre tive que aceitar minha condição de melhor amigo apenas. E não ia querer a essa altura me tornar mais um troféu.

Deitei-me na superfície mais confortável que achei mesmo sem nem ver o que era, chorei mais.

- Uchiha Sasuke, seu grande idiota – Resmunguei e gargalhei baixo.

Não ia me dar por vencido. Simplesmente não cairia na lábia dele. Continuaria assim, até o fim. E ao invés de ser um premio a mais nos seus casos seria uma pessoa importante cujo rótulo seria 'Aquele que nunca se deixou seduzir' e isso era de fato era mais importante para mim. Ser único.

* * *

**Reviews**? 8D -q


End file.
